


Weak Spot

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: 30 Days of Whump-Cherik Edition [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Charles Being Concerned, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011), bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: After pillaging Emma Frost's mind, Charles is desperate to get back to his sister. Erik is reminded that sometimes, there are more important things then killing a man.Day Six: Panicking





	Weak Spot

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out the link in the first story to see the prompt list :)
> 
> Day Six: Panicking

Erik was practically buzzing with energy. He stalked over to the couch, grabbing a drink from the small table and watching carefully from the corner of his eye as Charles kneeled down in front of Frost. He was frustrated, it couldn’t be helped, he’d been so sure that this would be his chance, that he’d finally have his hands-on Shaw.

At least it wasn’t a complete waste.

She should know where Shaw is and from there, if the CIA would man up, they could go there directly. They didn’t need the children, so long as he had Charles it should be easy, the two of them. Frost was glaring at Charles and Erik could only imagine what it must be like to have a telepath root through your brain while being one yourself. He found he had no sympathy.

Maybe he should.

Who knows how Emma ended up where she was? Erik couldn’t have been the only mutant to suffer at his hands. Then again, she was also staying with him willingly, playing her part in whatever world ending scheme Shaw was trying to bring to fruition. Just like that the morsel of sympathy disappeared. Charles must be rubbing off on him too much.

Words were exchanged but Erik payed them no mind. For the moment he was stretching his powers out, feeling for weapons or soldiers that might have awakened or reinforcements. It was only when his name was called, Charles’s voice catching, that he was dragged back to the present.

He blinked and looked up. Found Frost, still secured to the bed, smirking up at Charles whose expression was unreadable but for the tightening of his jaw. Erik stood and made his way over quickly, “what is it? Did you find Shaw?”

“Oh, he definitely did that,” she commented, smirk widening.

He ignored her, “Charles?”

“We need to get back to the CIA base, now,” he snapped, turning on his heel.

Erik reached over to grab his arm, bringing him to a stop, never having seen Charles with so little control. He went to speak only for the words to die on his tongue as his mind was bombarded with imagines obviously plucked from Emma’s mind only moments before.

Shaw was headed to the base. For one wild moment Erik couldn’t contain a grin. They knew where he was going, and it would be on familiar ground. This was his chance. Finally.

Then, a feeling of absolute terror and rage, twirling together in some inescapable storm battered against his mind, sending a shard of pain reverberating through his skull. Erik gasped and just as quickly it was gone and so was Charles, striding down the hallway and not looking back.

Raven.

Fuck.

Guilt churned in his stomach and the tinkling laugh that came from behind him did nothing to help. Without thinking he tightened the metal around her throat again until the sound choked off, much better. He was confident she wouldn’t be moving, and he found himself all but running after Charles.

Erik found him outside with Moira, where she was already arranging their transportation and trying to send radio transmissions to warn home-base, though that was nearly impossible here. Charles didn’t look at him and Erik didn’t dare say anything as they were ushered toward another vehicle.

He took in the paleness of Charles’s face, the minute trembling around his lips as they climbed in and had a sudden, startling realization. This is Charles when he’s panicking. It shouldn’t be as shocking as it was, this display of humanity. He’d been with Charles for weeks now, had see the delight in his eyes when he wins a game of chess, the exhaustion after a long day of driving, the desire when Erik touched him, the regret when they passed someone with a tumultuous mind. All these were so very real and Charles and that was just it…Charles was always in control and right now, it was obvious how difficult it was to maintain that exterior. And Erik hadn’t spared a single thought for his sister.

It had been a long time since Erik hated himself this much. What was worse, was that he didn’t know how to fix it, how to comfort someone who was upset and afraid. He wished he could go back and react different, think first, not of Shaw, but of Raven and the children they had recruited.

A trembling hand slipped into his.

Erik stared at Charles, who stared straight ahead, out the window. _I’m sorry._

_Its ok._

_Its not. I should have thought about them, but you know they’re strong, capable-_

_He won’t hurt them unless he absolutely has to._ It sounded almost like a prayer. _He wants to recruit them._

Erik stilled at that. Charles turned to face him suddenly and the depths of those incredibly blue eyes seemed bottomless for once, not a bright ocean but something far more hopeless. They revealed everything the rest of his expression refused to say. I’m afraid. I can’t lose her. I can’t lose any of them. What have we done?

He didn’t have the words for reassurance, and it wouldn’t matter anyway. Charles was smart and knew better then to believe in false promises. So, he did the only thing he could. Ignoring the look Moira shot towards them, Erik pulled Charles close and wrapped his arms securely around him.

Charles pressed his face into his neck, hiding from the world and using it as another barrier to keep himself in check. Erik ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to sooth his lover in the only way he knew how.

_Whatever happens, we’ll handle it._

_What if there is nothing we can do?_

_There is always something. Together we can do anything, Shaw won’t get away with this. I swear it._

Erik got the sense that Charles knew those words should frighten him, because of course he meant them. If anything happened to Raven or the children, Erik wouldn’t stop until Shaw had paid for every ounce of pain, he’d delivered all these years. The man had a lot to pay for and Erik would make sure he did.

_Thank you._

_Of course._


End file.
